


Gift? What Gift?

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guess Monster Day, Kinky stuff, M/M, Prompt-Kolor, Prompt-Rambut merahmu mengalihkan duniaku, Prompt-Superhero, Romance, Some Humor, belated birthday gift
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: [Attention: Judul tidak nyambung dengan isi]Semi Eita tak tahu harus memberi Satori hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunnya. #GuessMonsterDay





	Gift? What Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I'm not gain any profit from this works but some fun.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Tendou-kun ♥ maaf ya lama^^ happy reading ♥

 

“Kau yakin akan membelikannya ‘itu’, Semi-san?” Kenjiro mengomentari hadiah pilihan Eita.

Eita meringis. “LALU AKU HARUS MEMBERINYA APAAA?!!”

Ia mengerang frustrasi. Beberapa lembar pakaian berjenis kolor pria pun terbang berhamburan, karena terlempar akibat saking gemasnya Eita dengan sang sahabat yang juga adik kelasnya. Tak kunjung memberinya ide alih-alih mengkritik.

“SSSSSHHHHHH!!!”

Desisan wanita yang rambutnya digelung ke atas membuat keduanya berjengit, lalu serempak mengangguk sopan untuk memohon maaf. Kenjiro tersenyum penuh simpati sambil membantu Eita memunguti pakaian yang telah dilemparnya tadi. Oh, jangan lupa mereka ‘bekerja’ di bawah pelototan sadis seorang wanita sang penjaga stand pakaian.

“Ya, misalnya baju? Notes? Jam tangan? Jam beker? Atau makan malam romantis di restoran?”

Wajah Eita disepuh rona semerah apel ranum. Ia berpaling. “Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu soal apa yang diinginkannya dan dia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak butuh benda-benda semacam itu. Dan kalau soal makan malam romantis, kau kan tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang meyukai hal-hal melankolis seperti itu.”

Kenjiro tersenyum maklum, ‘Sepertinya kau yang menginginkannya ya, Semi-san?’

Kenjiro menarik senpai-nya itu keluar dari toko pakaian tersebut untuk menuju ke sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Mungkin segelas milkshake bisa mendinginkan kepala Eita yang memanas akibat berpikir kelewat keras. Eita kelihatannya tak keberatan saat diseret Kenjiro.

Keduanya memesan kue dan minuman lalu duduk di pojok kafe bernuansa hijau itu. Kursi-kursi kayu berpelitur dan meja bundar dengan taplak putih menjadi pemandangan yang kontras dengan sekitarnya yang didominasi warna dan aksesori tetumbuhan. Memberikan kesan sejuk di mata. Setidaknya hal itu berhasil membuat ketegangan di bahu Eita berkurang, ia terlihat lebih santai. Dan oh… mungkin bertambah tampan? Sebab kerutan dalam yang seperempat jam lalu menghiasi keningnya, kini sudah menghilang. Jujur andaikan Kenjiro belum memiliki Taichi, mungkin ia akan menggoda kakak kelasnya yang terkenal _tsundere_ itu.

Eita dalam mode _tsundere_ akan jauh lebih menarik dan menggemaskan. Kalian harus setuju. Batin sang _setter_ Shiratorizawa itu sambil menyeruput stoberi milkshake miliknya. Tendou Satori jelas amat beruntung.

“Semi-san, dengar-dengar Tendou-san sangat menyukai film-film superhero, bagaimana kalau kalian nonton filmnya berdua?”

Eita menelan bronis keju yang tengah dinikmatinya. “Hmm….”

“Ushijima-san memiliki banyak file filmnya kalau tidak salah.”

Eita nyaris tersedak. “Ha?”

“Ah itu, waktu itu Taichi mengajakku dan beberapa teman sekelasnya untuk menonton bersama sewaktu Miyazawa-sensei tidak masuk dan kelasku sedang kosong. Taichi bilang kalau dia meminta file film superhero _Dokter Aneh_ itu pada Ushijima-san.”

Netra cokelat Eita mengerjap, sepertinya bohlam lampu idenya menyala. “Shirabu, ayo temani aku ke toko di sebelah sana nanti!”

ooOoOoOoo

Eita tak pernah menyangka bahwa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna merah akan mengubah dirinya. Ya, siapa yang akan menyangka jika ia akan jatuh cinta pada si pemuda berisik berambut merah? Eita sendiri pun tidak pernah.

Selama hampir dua tahun lebih dihabiskan Eita untuk membencinya. Eita benci keberisikan Satori. Benci bila Satori menggodanya. Benci pada komentar Satori mengenai selera berpakaiannya. Benci saat Satori berulah di lapangan. Benci rambut merah jabrik yang menyembul bak umbul-umbul—perhatikan saja jika Satori berjalan di koridor kelas, dari jendela kelasnya praktis yang terlihat hanya rambut merah antiknya itu. Persis (ujungnya) umbul-umbul kan?

_Benci tapi rindu juga._

Eh?

Pada kenyataannya, Eita tidak benar-benar membenci Satori. Perasaan benci itu seolah hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk perasaannya yang sesungguhnya Eita miliki untuk sang _middle blocker_ tereksentrik se-Shiratorizawa. Entah sejak kapan perasaan asing itu menyelinap hingga membuat Semi Eita mengubah pandangannya terhadap si merah. Tiap kali Eita melihat Satori, dunianya seolah dijungkirbalikkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Tiap kali rambut merah itu berada dalam jarak pandangnya, dunia Eita teralihkan.

Awal ia bercerita dengan Reon—oh, tentunya ia bercerita dengan menggunakan nama samaran — sayang entah Eita kelewat jujur atau bagaimana hingga Reon meledeknya kalau ia jatuh cinta. Dan sumpah setengah mati Eita jadi jijik dengan istilah yang Reon berikan padanya. Semi Eita tidak pernah akan jatuh cinta. Apalagi pada makhluk super aneh berambut merah antik, Tendou Satori. TIDAK PERNAH.

Tapi, hei… memangnya jatuh cinta bisa memilih? Kalau benar demikian mungkin tidak akan ada yang namanya ‘jomblo’ di dunia ini, karena semua orang sudah mendapatkan jodohnya masing-masing. Iya kan? Atau... mungkin orang-orang akan mudah menentukan ingin jatuh cinta atau tidak. Kau tidak bisa memilih. Percaya saja.

Lalu ketika pada akhirnya cinta itu yang memutuskan untuk berbicara, baik Eita maupun Satori tak bisa mengelak lagi. Awal musim semi di tahun ketiga mereka di Shiratorizawa menjadi awal hubungan keduanya tercipta.

Dan memasuki akhir musim semi, bertepatan dengan guguran terakhir mahkota bunga sakura tahun ini... sang kekasih nyentrik berulang tahun. Semi Eita benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaga dan pikiran guna menyiapkan hadiah terbaik untuk Satori.

Maunya membikin kue ulang tahun dan menyiapkan pesta kecil yang nanti mungkin dirayakan hanya berdua. Tapi Eita merasa hal itu terlalu biasa. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang akan dikenang mereka berdua suatu saat nanti. Sesuatu yang sifatnya sekali seumur hidup.

Maka dengan memberanikan diri Eita meminta sang kouhai untuk menemaninya mencari hadiah. Meski terkadang Eita cemburu pada Kenjiro — karena posisinya di tim reguler diganti, jelas saja — tapi di luar lapangan Kenjiro sudah seperti adik sekaligus sahabat baginya. Minus sifat Kenjiro yang bisa jadi teramat menyebalkan jika tengah menggodanya.

Sejauh ini Eita telah menemukan 'sesuatu' yang dianggapnya pantas menjadi hadiah untuk Satori. Maka setelah membeli beberapa pernak-pernik tambahan yang diperlukan Eita mengajak Kenjiro pulang.

ooOoOoOoo

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Satori mendapatkan servis spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Ucapan selamat mengalir dan berbagai bentuk hadiah ia terima. Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa seorang seeksentrik Tendou Satori ternyata dicintai banyak orang. Tak terkecuali oleh Semi Eita, meski berkali-kali ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti kata hatinya yang menginginkan sedikit 'kehebohan'.

"Aw! Terima kasih, terima kasih!" ucap Satori dengan jayusnya pada setiap rekan dan teman setim yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Mendadak ia merasa seperti menjadi seorang Raja 'sehari'. Meski hanya Washijou-kantoku seorang yang masih 'kejam' menyuruhnya latihan servis 100 kali, tapi perhatian yang tidak biasa ia dapatkan sebelumnya itu membuat Satori berbunga-bunga.

Namun Satori penasaran. Kenapa dengan Eita yang biasanya cerewet, kini mendadak tak peduli? Bahkan terkesan menghindarinya, karena buru-buru menjauh sesaat setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya tadi. Maka sebelum menunaikan titah dari pelatih tercinta, Satori segera memepet Eita yang tengah beristirahat sejenak di pinggir lapangan sambil meminum air dari botol miliknya.

"Semisemi... kau tidak sedang marah kan?" bisiknya pelan tapi tetap membuat tubuh Eita berjengit, agaknya yang bersangkutan terkejut dengan kehadiran Satori di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku marah?" jawabnya ketus. Satu hal yang terluput dari pengamatan Satori adalah wajah Eita yang mulai dihampiri semu merah jambu.

"Habisnya Semisemi mendadak diam. Ah! Apa kau sedang sakit? Sakit apa? Tidak apa-apa kalau masih latihan? Kutemani ke UKS gima--"

"TENDOU SATORI!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA!?"

"Ah ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau aku dapat giliran setelah Ushijima. _Bye bye_ , Semisemi."

Terpujilah Washijou-kantoku di masa tuanya!!! Eita sujud syukur di dalam benaknya. Kalo bukan karena teriakannya yang menyelamatkan Eita dari situasi tersulit barusan, entah ia harus bagaimana menanggapi Satori. Sepertinya selesai latihan hari ini ia harus segera menjalankan rencana.

Beruntung Wakatoshi mau bertukar kamar sementara dengannya dan Reon tidak mempermasalahkan keinginan egois Eita yang berharap bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu lebih lama bersama Satori di hari ulang tahun yang bersangkutan. Atau bisa dibilang mereka berdua beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang begitu perhatian. Eita menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan tangan yang mengepal dan gumaman 'yes' yang terlontar pelan, ia yakin rencananya akan lancar nantinya. Yah semoga saja. Tidak salahkan kalau ia berharap demikian?

Eita melanjutkan latihan bersama rekan-rekan setim lainnya sesorean penuh hari itu.

Satori tengah melemaskan otot-ototnya ketika Wakatoshi menghampiri dan menyerahkan botol minum.

"Ah, terima kasih, Wakatoshi-kun."

Wakatoshi mengangguk. "Aku duluan, Tendou."

Satori mengangguk antusias sebelum melambai pada Wakatoshi yang telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga tempat mereka latihan. Netra merah gelapnya mulai memindai sekeliling, mencoba mencari sosok terkasih, Semi Eita.

"Eita-kun ke mana ya?" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Satori kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya dan kembali ke asrama. Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika Satori melangkah keluar dari ruang klub. Serangga malam bermunculan, menampakkan diri dan mulai bersenandung. Seolah memberi penghiburan pada Satori yang mendadak diterpa angin sepi.

Satori masih menerima beberapa ucapan selamat ulang tahun ketika ia memasuki asrama. Ia meladeni mereka sebentar sebelum meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tak sengaja berpapasan dengam Reon di tangga.

"Lho, Reon-kun... mau ke mana?"

Reon menganggukkan kepala. "Mau keluar sebentar dengan Ushijima."

"Hooo, begitukah? Hm hm hmm... oke sampai jumpa," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Reon membalas lambaian Satori dan terlihat bergegas menuruni tangga. Sebelah alis Satori terangkat tapi ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman satu timnya itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pada anak-anak tangga. Dari tangga ia berbelok ke kiri. Pada sebuah kamar yang pintunya berhiaskan gantungan kayu berbentuk elang putih, ia berhenti. Sedikit mengerutkan kening karena menemukan bahwa pintu tidak dikunci. Bukannya tadi Reon bilang dia akan pergi bersama Wakatoshi? Apa Wakatoshi belum berangkat?

"Eh? Kok gelap? Wakatoshi-kun, kau senang sekali bermain gelap-gelapan," komentarnya sambil melepaskan sepatu, menaruhnya ke rak sepatu di samping pintu.  
Jemarinya meraba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu dan menekannya untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Hanya untuk menemukan Semi Eita duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan mantel cokelat tebal. Eh?

"Semisemi?!!!" serunya heran.

Eita di sisi lain salah tingkah ketika netra merah gelap itu berbinar senang ketika melihatnya. "Ha-Halo... Tendou. Se-lamat malam." Eita menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ah, kenapa malah gugup?!

Tendou merasa ada sesuatu yang menyempit saat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Eita barusan. Digelengkannya kepala kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran senonoh yang menodai akal sehatnya. Ia berdeham. "Aku senang Semisemi mengunjungiku saat ulang tahunku. Tapi sayang aku tak punya apa-apa buat merayakannya. Maaf ya?"

Tendou berjalan mendekati Eita. Eita bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdebar kelewat heboh. Pikirkan sesuatu Eita!!!

"Ah... itu... anoo... ju-justru karena itu aku ke sini. A-Aku sudah minta tolong pada Ushijima dan Reon supaya aku bisa bertukar kamar dengan mereka untuk malam ini saja," semu di wajah Eita semakin merona, mengundang cengiran Satori untuk semakin melebar, "kau tak keberatan kan?"

Satori dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengambil duduk di samping kanan Eita dan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan. Merangsekkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Eita. Menelusupkan hidungnya untuk mengendusi aroma wangi alami di leher Eita. Tubuh Eita menegang kaku, tapi hanya sementara, dengan segera ia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Satori.

"Hei, _happy birthday_!" bisik Eita pelan, tangannya kini telah melingkari punggung tegap Satori.

Satori mengangguk, memberi kecupan di leher Eita—membuat Eita berjengit kaget dan menghadiahkan cubitan maut di pinggang Satori. Satori tertawa kencang, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Eita-kun."

Netra cokelat Eita mengerjap. Satori jarang memanggil nama kecilnya, kecuali jika ia sedang serius. Membuat pipinya kembali terasa panas.

"Ngomong-ngomong selera berpakaianmu tetap payah ya?" ujarnya sambil melirik Eita dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

Oh, lupakan ia sudah memuji si ayam merah jabrik. Perempat siku imajiner sudah menyembul cantik di kening Eita. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Aku pulang!" ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi. Namun gerakannya dihentikan ketika Satori menarik lengannya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan... Semisemi sudah di sini. Jangan buru-buru pulang. Maaf, oke?"

Eita hanya mendengus. "Hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu ya?"

"Oke oke~. Jadi, bagaimana rencana selanjutnya, Eita-kun?"

Eita tergeragap. "Um ... itu... mau nonton? Aku bawa laptop, bagaimana?"

Netra merah gelap Satori berbinar. "Ayo! Ayo!!!"

Eita berdiri mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan dan menyerahkan laptopnya pada Satori. Satori segera menyalakan laptop dan bersiap untuk memutar film. Eita mengambil gelas milik Satori yang berjejer pada rak kecil di meja yang berada dekat dengan wastafel di samping pintu kamar mandi. Membuka botol kola yang dibawanya dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

Satori duduk di meja _kotatsu_ sambil mengutak-atik laptop Eita. Mencari file film yang diinginkan untuk ditonton. Eita meletakkan dua gelas berisi kola di samping laptop dan meraih bungkusan besar yg ia bawa. Satori berhenti sejenak sebelum memandangi Eita dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Eita mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berpita silver dan merah. "Untukmu. Jangan tanya apa dan kenapa, pokoknya itu buatmu!" sergah Eita saat Satori membuka mulut hendak berkomentar.

Satori menerima kotak itu dan memeluknya di depan dada. "Oke, terima kasih, Eita-kun~. Akan kusimpan, kupakai, ku—"

Eita menutup mulut Satori dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menggentarkan Satori. Malah menyengir polos. Ujung lidahnya menjilati telapak tangan Eita. Kontan Eita melepas tangannya yang membekap mulut Satori. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah jambu.

"Nonton?"

Eita mengangguk. Dan nyaris sejam ke depan, fokus keduanya terpaku pada layar laptop yang menyajikan adegan petualangan seorang wanita cantik bersama pria tampan yang menjadi superhero bertopeng untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman musuh. Eita sesekali sambil mengemil keripik atau meminum kolanya. Matanya melirik pada Satori yang asyik terpukau dengan adegan kejar-kejaran yang tengah mereka tonton. Hingga sebelah tangan Satori melingkari pinggangnya. Eh?

Satori merapatkan diri pada Eita. Masih tenang menonton, tapi tangannya mulai memijat pelan telapak tangan Eita. Eita tersenyum, menyukai pijatan lembut itu.

"Tendou...," bisiknya pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku punya hadiah lain."

Satori menatap Eita lekat-lekat. Eita tersenyum kikuk. Jemari mereka yang bertautan agak diremas oleh Eita, yang tiba-tiba terlihat gugup di mata Satori.

"Ya?"

Eita beringsut menjauh. Membuka ikatan mantel beserta kancingnya. Dan berdiri, membiarkan mantel itu jatuh terlepas dari tubuhnya. Membuat Satori terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga komikal.

Eita mengenakan kostum catwoman di baliknya. Kostum ketat yang melekat mengikuti lekuk tubuh Eita itu membuat kepala Satori pening. Tidak hanya pas, tapi juga cocok. Eita manis sekali. Apalagi kostumnya dilengkapi ekor tambahan. Batinnya menjeritkan, 'SUDAH KUDUGA! SUDAH KUDUGA!! SUDAH KUDUGA!!!' Satori mendadak beku.

"Apa kau suka?"

Satori mengangguk-angguk kaku. "Eita-kun... cakep sekali." Lalu pandangan Satori menggelap seiring dengan melelehnya cairan merah dari hidungnya.

Eita terbelalak. "EHHHH?!!!! HEI, TENDOU SATORI!!! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU PINGSAN!!! HEEEEIIII!!!"

Eita mengguncang tubuh Satori, tapi yang bersangkutan tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Yah, setidaknya akibat diserang dengan suguhan pemandangan yang telah mencuri napas dan akal sehatnya itu.

.  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca ^^ rexa sedang kesulitan menulis karena laptop rexa rusak. Ini rexa kerjakan dengan cara mengetiknya di layanan chat jadi kalo formatnya agak menyakitkan mata harap maklum ya? :'D  
> Terima kasih buat anak2 CPS tercinta yg selalu menyemangati rexa. Hope you like it ♥  
> See yaa  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
